SUPER ROXAS 3D WORLD
by Falco276
Summary: What would happen if Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Demyx all got sucked into Super Mario 3D World? Gameplay based on the original game. Original Characters now replaced with KH. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D


**So, I thought about making a KH crossover fic with Super Mario 3D World since me and my brother and his friend have been playing it all along. This game is too awesome and the OST is too addicting. X3**

**I'll also write 2 chapters a day (I'll try) because leaving multiple stories behind is NOT A GOOD THING. So I just want to start this fic and end it with a strong finish. (Yes, it will also include redoing the levels again with Zexion *Rosalina*) XD**

**So here is a short replacement cast before I start the fic:**

**Mario (now replaced with Axel)**

**Luigi (now replaced with Demyx)**

**Peach (now replaced with Xion)**

**Toad (now replaced with Roxas)**

**Rosalina (now replaced with Zexion since they're both emo.)**

**Bowser, mining Toad, and all other enemies will stay the same. :)**

It was the same old routine in The World That Never Was. Missions. Missions. Missions. Half of the members agreed that Saix should become leader of Orgy. XIII so that they can collect more hearts and build up KH so that they can become they're Somebody selves again. But nooooo. The other half disagree to become they're somebody selves. Because they say that the coolest thing of being as a Nobody is that you can Imageneer (Manifest objects from their mind), Commingle (Understand someone else's thoughts), and hypnotize other people to sleep when they really annoy you to living death. Saix really lamented these opinions because on one side, he really wanted to become Isa again (Wait. You already have a younger bro named Isa!) but on the other side, he somewhat also agrees that having the ability to have these special 'Fain' powers might make their Nobody life much easier. But the only member that should be responsible of the progress of Kingdom Hearts is their only careless leader and superior, Xemnas. The only time that he cared about the progress of Kingdom Hearts was when he always brought up important meetings in the Round Room, but all the other times he would go straight into his office and do weird things such as planning a milk domination with his herd of cows (and not to mention Ms. MANLY cow too.) or check his collection of (which he proclaims is the greatest book series ever) Cows in Action (C.I.A) by Steve Cole, which he's currently reading book 13 right now (Demyx is on book 9) or watch adult entertainment on his computer (Yes, he is considered sexist and Saix thinks that it's not very Kingdom Hearts related.)

But returning to the missions subject, what's the purpose of assigning missions to every member in the Organization when your own leader is not interested in collecting hearts and building up Kingdom Hearts? No, aside from missions, every member needs a break. And what I mean by break, is a little free time.

I know this is going to sound very weird but who wants to make current video game characters to play other gaming consoles? Yes, many spins (years) ago, Axel told his friends that he found an abandoned N64 that the Organization hid in a secret place in the castle. (Why the hell would they hide an N64 if they're not going to USE IT!? o.O)

But anyway, he and his friends claimed that they were the best games to play. Yup, they'll never forget the memories of those great N64 games ever played in to their life. But one day, it grew too old and they had to de:construct it. (Meaning, whatever object is imaganeered or created, you can also destroy it if you don't like it anymore.) Thus comes to an end to the N64, for they had to skip over the Gamecube to finally buy the Wii. It was at that time that Roxas had to figure out a way to beat the game in a short amount of time, only for Zexion to say that he only beat it in 36 hours. That made Roxas drop his controller in shock and begged the schemer on how he did it. It was only interrupted by a short phone call from Xion saying that another Wii game had just been released and it's for sale at the stores. Yes, that was the good news. But the bad news revealed it's cost of the game and the only son of Hephaestus goes crazy over the bad news, wailing that it's bad. -_-

But it was now soon resolved as the three of them gathered munny to buy the game, only for their only mistake to happen. Some clumsy member like Demyx was ordered to move the Wii over to a different room when he caught the exciting sight of a random horse car toy for toddlers, lazily wheeling it's way forward maybe caused by the sudden happenings of G'ravity or tilt of the castle (That happens sometimes.)

Yes, goodbye Wii. The Melodious Nocturne (or son of Poseidon) suddenly got distracted by that thing (he's ADHD) by simply dropping the Wii on the floor and happily skipping in hurry across the bleach colored hallways to hug and adorn the cute baby toy. That made the 3 of them face palm at Demyx's stupidness and let the spins pass by in order to wait for a Wii U to be released. Right now, the remains of the Wii were either de:constructed or left at the Best to Buy recycling center, OR small various parts that were chipped off from the broken gaming console now used as everyday parts.

It finally came to that day when Roxas announced to his friends that the Wii U is released and Zexion agreed to buy one for them. And also not to mention the new game, Super Mario 3D World. And also there were no missions to be completed so now they had the freedom to relax and have free time by playing the new game currently taking place in Roxas's room.

"So Roxas, I got you the new Wii U you wanted plus the new 4 player Mario game that came out." Zexion said as he placed the box that came as a Wii U bundle pack. (containing the system and the game.)

"No way." He whispered in awe as he slowly opened the box and now stared wistfully at the Gamepad now held in his hands. "This is awesome, Zexion. How much munny did it cost?"

"300." The schemer replied as he hooked up the main system to the TV.

"Not bad price for a bundle pack like this." Roxas now fiddled with the joystick and all of the buttons. He even tapped his finger at random places on the blank touch screen, admiring this whole new generation of the Wii. "Heh, wait till Axel sees this." He quietly said as he set down the gamepad and flicked his wrist to step into a dark corridor.

At the Aviation Garage That Never Was, which was right next to the Auto Garage That Never Was (where every member's cars are there and also not to mention they're van that they use for grocery shopping.) there was the pyro was humming to himself while shining his Firebird Stratos plane which was based on the original RC plane that he originally loves.

Roxas came over to him, "Axel, you can't believe it!"

"Believe what, Roxas?" he asked as he grabbed a spray bottle of (Oh, god. I'll come back for the name of it.) and sprayed some of the thing on the wings and the propellers.

"Zexion finally bought us a Wii U and now we can finally play Super Mario 3D World!" he said excitedly.

"No way, Roxas. Are you for real?" the pyro almost wanted to drop the little wiping cloth that he used and kneeled down to face him in disbelief. Silence ensued the Aviation garage as Roxas now stared at his best friend with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Show it to me." Axel whispered in awe as Roxas let go of his arms and let him stand up.

"Okay, but don't start a fight on which game were gonna play like you did last time when we owned the N64."

"Why would I fight over one game that came with a bundle pack, got it memorized?" he chuckled as he pointed one finger to his head while saying his famous phrase.

Before forming a dark corridor, Roxas stopped in his tracks and now gave out a confused look. "Wait. How did you know we had a bundle pack?"

"It's all by commingling, Roxas. It's all by commingling." The pyro said as he crossed his arms sarcastically. Roxas began to double think this through. How did Axel know of this _before_ the Key of Destiny came over to tell him? There. He just said it. Commingling made the pyro close his eyes and dream of what's happening with the other members. Don't get me wrong. Any member could do this. That included Zexion announcing that he bought a Wii U and Roxie getting to know of it. Yes, now that made a lot of sense.

"Roxie? Hello?" Axel interrupted the son of Hermes's thoughts as it now snapped into reality.

"Oh- what, huh?"

"C'mon, Roxas! What are you day dreaming about? Let's go and have a head start on it!" the pyro now flicked his wrist and entered the fire star in excitement.

Roxas was the last to step in there. Aw, c'mon. It's something natural to have this commingling power in a Nobody. It's no big deal.

As he re appeared in his room again, there was Zexion setting up the game by sighing with slight impatience as the TV screen now showed a short Wii U update. "Stupid update." He muttered as he read his book while waiting for the thing to finish up.

"Guys, never mind the update, did you get like the internet connection set up and everything?" Xion asked as she sat on Roxas's bed and started flipping through a fashion magazine. Even though the connections in Dark City were meant to periodically crap out, the only living signal that every member could use (when they had to use computers of course- minus Xemnas who's using it a lot.) was held live around the castle 24/7. (Not to mention they're network name 'KHXIII'.) But now they were able to possibly set up a 'Nintendo Network' account which seemed to form as a fight now between the 2. The Key of Destiny and the Pyro.

"No, Roxas." Axel pointed out. "Since I found the first gaming system from Nintendo, therefore I have the right to create a Nintendo Network under my Mii."

"No fair Axel!" Roxas calmly fought back, "I was the one to decide which room it's going to be in and Zexion confirmed that it would be in my room!"

"That doesn't make a difference in choosing who should own a NN account, right?"

"Oh yeah, you're right." Roxas realized as he now saw Zexion create a NN under _his _Mii.

"Too late Roxas." Axel slowly laughed as he now saw the schemer setting up a NN account.

Roxas now fumed with silent anger and frustration as he faced his best friend with an _I'm watching you_ meme stamped on his face.

"Hey guys. What's up?" there appeared Demyx (out of nowhere) hugging his horse toy car while watching with curiosity on what's happening in Roxie's room.

"Just setting up the Wii U." Axel answered calmly as he waited to start the game. "Were gonna play Super Mario 3D World. Care to join us Demyx?"

The son of Poseidon shrugged, "Okay. It could be worth a try."

"Okay guys. It's all set up." Zexion finally announced as all 5 of them glanced at the cluttered mess of controllers they were going to use. "First of all, who wants to use the Gamepad?"

"Leave it for the Pyro!" Axel called out as he laid on Roxas's bed, fumbling with the chosen controller now in his hands.

"No fair." Roxas sniffed as he took a Wiimote and Nunchuck out of the clear plastic box.

"I think I'll choose the one same as Roxie!" Demyx happily picked out the Wiimote Plus (Luigi edition) and white Nunchuck.

"I'm used to the Wiimote horizontally." Xion calmly said as she picked out a pretty pink one with decorated pink hearts.

"Okay, since that's the four of you, I suggest you guys to play first because I'm gonna join in last." Zexion said as he returned to reading his book.

"Okay Zexy we got th-…" Axel immediately stopped and realized on what he just said. "Wait. How are you gonna join in last if it's only 4 players?"

Before the schemer could reply, distant footsteps can be heard through Roxie's door. Lunar Diviner or not, they had to do something productive while they were on break. Controllers dropped, the 5 of them returned to what they would usually do. With the door opened, silence entered the room as Saix now glanced a little strictly at each of them in turn. Axel was on top of Roxas's bed, reading an aviation textbook. The Key of Destiny shining his Keyblade with a small cloth. Xion continued reading her fashion magazine. Zexion with his book and finally Demyx happily and slowly rolled his horse car toy back and forth, while amusing himself by small bubbles of spit forming at the edges of his mouth.

Saix didn't object to say anything for he didn't notice that there was a Wii U and a TV placed in Roxas's room. Closing the door with a _Hmph, _Saix left them alone and the foot steps continued to be heard down the bleach colored hallways until they were out of ear shot.

All 5 of them sighed in relief as Axel slammed his aviation book shut and turned the TV on. The screen showed the Wii U menu with all of the icons enclosed around the Zexion Mii.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Axel asked in excitement.

"Hold on guys." Demyx said as he teleported to his room to leave his toy car then returned, controller in his hands, ready. "Okay, Axel! I'm ready!"

"Sweet this is gonna be awesome!" the pyro now rubbed his hands in excitement as he tapped the game icon with his finger. On both of the TV screen and the Gamepad now showed the sub- title screen for the game.

"Whoa, that's cool." Demyx quietly commented as he used his thumb to play with the Nunchuck rotating round and round.

"Yeah, it is." Xion agreed as the next screen now showed the controller safety for every one of them that's compatible.

Immediately, silence grew into the room as no one said anything. Even though they were Nobodies, even though they didn't have hearts, the dragon ichor that keeps them alive from de:constructing was now pulsing with a great big warning that could fall under our 4 favourite Organization members. Yes, something weird, I repeat. WEIRD is about to happen. For all 5 of them did not know this when Zexion first bought the bundle pack, the TV screen fickered to death then life back again.

"Guys, what's happening?" Axel whispered with worry.

"I- I don't know." Roxas replied with the same scared expression.

Demyx now covered his face in horror, "I can't bear to see this!" he wailed as he now hid underneath Roxas's bed. Xion almost dropped her Wiimote. The only member to take no notice of this was Zexion. The schemer was really into his book when he felt a short sneeze coming. Failing to do so, that's when he discovered the TV acting weird.

"For KH's sake, what's happening?" he whispered in shock.

The TV continued doing this when all of a sudden bolts of electricity (OH MY KH! DID LARXENE INVADE THE TV!?) shot out towards Axel, now dragging the pyro backwards to the screen.

"Guys! What's happening!" he wailed as Roxas and Xion tried their best to pull him away from the sinister flat screen. The strength of 2 Nobodies were not enough to save number 8 from the warping. (Demyx! What were you doing!?)

Roxas kneeled down in defeat for losing his best friend. "Why, Xion? Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know but LOOK OUT!" the poppet warned as he pushed Roxas out of the Lightning bolt's reach to suck him into the game.

"Hhh! Xion!" Roxas now got up and tried to pull her away from the TV screen, but it was too late.

Roxas now sensed that he was next. The bolts cam back again as the Key of Destiny now formed his Keyblade to ward off the thing. "Why did you have to do this to my friends!" he spoke out to the thing while the bolt now grabbed hold of the Keyblade and holding the weapon tightly, Roxas was also done.

The only person left to be in the room was the scaredy cat Demyx as he slowly crawled out of underneath Roxas's bed and gave out a little whimper. "G-Guys?" he called out.

Facing the TV screen, the bolts of electricity shot out to get the last member standing in the room.

"THIS IS WORSE THAN ELSEWHERE!" he wailed as he clawed the ground while being dragged backwards into the TV screen. "NOOOO-…" his voice faded as the silence entered once again in Roxas's Room.

Zexion whistled his way into Roxie's room, sipping a glass of Ice tea when he now saw the screen with an appalled face. Spitting out some of the lemony tea, he immediately ran over to the evil TV and covered his hands with it, the warmth from the screen now radiating to his palms. He exactly knew what happened. Glancing back to where the remaining 4 were sitting or lying, all he could see was Wiimote and Nunchuck controllers taking their spots. (also not to forget the Gamepad too.)

The schemer now kept his cool and calmed down as he faced his hands on the TV screen. He swore in his mind that they were gonna burn like crazy but no, that will never happen. To all of the Nobodies that exist in The World That Never Was, this was a rare first time thing that happened to them. With his hands slowly sliding down the TV screen, how could he now explain to Saix if they have gone missing?

Yes, on the main title screen was Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Demyx.

**TO BE CONTINUED….. DUN DUN DUN! XD**

**Okay, so I really know you guys are so determined to know what's happened next! (Yes, me too.) But while I was writing out this fic, I did two things.**

**1) Listened to the Super Mario 3D World OST! XD**

**2) I think #1 is all I did.**

**So there are also terms and context clues that are already defined for you. They are from the book series, Last Dragon Chronicles. (If you want to know more about KH and LDC, please visit my profile.) Also, I'll be posting this under original KH category instead of a crossover because I want TONS of Reviews on this famous fic! (I hope. Hint. Hint.)**

**I also want to say about Roxas, that I'm really too used to making him first person (perhaps due to my other story **_**THE DARK NEBULA INFILTERATED KHS **_**Lolz), but anyway, I tried my best to make him third person too. So, Please REVIEW and Seek out the next chapter! XD **


End file.
